Retail stores use a variety of display fixtures to present products to customers for purchase. These display fixtures can support the product, indicate the product price and include signage, graphics and lighting for highlighting the product. Exemplary display structures include shelves, trays, racks, peg hooks and other similar structures.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.